Conventionally, carbon-ceramic brake disks are made in two parts, a ceramic, cylindrical ring-shaped friction ring being attached to a metallic chamber. The metallic chamber for its part is attached to a hub on the wheel shaft (wheel hub) using screw fittings.
This type of attachment is known for example from Patent Specification EP 0 718 521 B 1.
If a carbon-ceramic brake disk is made without a chamber, that is, attachment of the carbon-ceramic brake disk takes place directly to the wheel hub, and due to the mechanical properties of ceramic materials it is necessary to make the receiving holes for the wheel studs in the ceramic material such that the pressures which form in the attachment of the brake disk and in operation of the brakes and which act on the ceramic material are kept sufficiently low so that no damage to the ceramic material can occur.